Without Love
by TakeMeTakeMeILoveYou
Summary: Angel and Collins have a fight and break up, only to discover they can't live without each other, and Without Love. A song fic to the song Without Love from the musical Hairspray.


**Title:** Without Love  
**Author:** RJ (thebohoproducer)  
**Feedback:** Makes me squeal like the fangirl I am  
**Words:** 1517  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Pairing:** Angel/Collins, mentions MoJo  
**Summary:** Angel and Collins have a fight and break up, only to discover they can't live without each other, and Without Love  
**Notes:** This is a songfic to the song "Without Love" from Hairspray. The lyrics are kinda what Collins and Angel are feeling, kinda. Also the whole milk thing is inspired by a recent argument between my sister and I.  
She has gestational diabetes (which when women get diabetes when they are pregnant, but when they aren't they don't have it), anyway because of that we have more low fat, and diet snack foods, and less non-diet snack foods.  
And I got a little mad and went on a rant and so yeah, based off of a an argument between my sister and I about low fat foods, and how I don't want em'.  
**Special Thanks:** To my school and my choir for getting free tickets to Hairspray and giving one to me, other wise I wouldn't know and love this song. To John Waters for making the wonderful movie Hairspray, cuz without that the musical wouldn't exsist.  
To my Mom, Dad, Grandma, and Sally, who are gonna have deal with me singing Without Love, cuz it's stuck in my head due to me listening to it over and over again while writing this fic. To my best friends Pookie, Maureen, and Yoko Ono.  
Also a thanks to this guy at my school who I am friends with and have a crush on, you are my Seaweed and my Collins, and I hope you realize I like you. And as always...THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Warnings:** A/C break up...but don't worry...it won't last.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT, Jonathan Larson does, and I don't own Hairspray, John Waters does...OMFG THE STUFF IN THIS BELONGS TO TWO GUYS AND BOTH OF THEY'RE NAMES ARE JOHN!!

* * *

Collins had just gotten back from the store, he set the groceries on the table and collapsed on to the couch.  
"Honey, do you think I'm fat?" Angel asked.  
"No, why?" Collins responded,  
"You bought Skim milk"  
"So"  
"SO, Skim is low fat, so I thought this was just code for lose weight"  
"You don't need to lose any weight"  
"So I'm to skinny"  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT" Collins raised his voice, he loved her to death, but sometimes she was really annoying, and this was one of those times  
"You don't need to yell at me" Angel exclaimed  
"YOUR BEING SO ANNOYING ANGEL!"  
"So now I am annoying" 

_Once i was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!_

_Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
Tracy, I'm in love with you  
No matter what you weigh  
'Cause..._

They're argument escalated getting more and more heated, until...  
"JUST GO COLLINS!" Angel screamed and began to cry  
"So this it we are breaking up" Collins said his voice was shaky, Angel didn't reply.  
"okay I guess I'll take that as an answer."  
Collins left leaving the leather overcoat she got him , on the Christmas they met, behind.

_Without love  
Life is like the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer_

_Tracy, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Tracy, never set me free  
No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Tracy,  
No, no, no!!_

Collins called the loft from a payphone.  
"SPEEAK"  
"It's Collins, do you mind throwing down the key." He asked rubbing his eyes which were red from crying, 'We aren't over, we can't be' he kept on thinking.  
Roger came out on to the fire escape and threw down the key.  
Once Collins got inside, he saw Roger on the couch with his guitar, and Maureen was sitting on the metal table with a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream, it looked as if her and Joanne broke up again. Although they would be together again before dinner the next day.  
"Collins, you look like shit what happened?" Roger asked.  
"We broke up," Collins took a deep breath, "Angel and I...It's over"  
Maureen gasped,"What?! that's impossible, I mean if you two broke up, there is no hope for Joanne and I."  
"I know"  
"Here you need this more than I do" Maureen handed him the carton of ice cream.

_Once i was a simple girl  
Then stardom came to me  
But i was still a nothing  
Though a thousand fans may  
Disagree_

_Fame was just a prison  
Signing autographs a bore  
I didn't have a clue  
'Til you came banging on my door_

Angel called up Mimi, she was trying to calm herself down.  
"Hello" Mimi picked up the phone.  
"It's over" Angel sobbed  
"Angel? Whats over?"  
"Collins and I"  
"Oh Chica, I'm gonna come over okay?"  
"Okay"

_That without love  
Life is like my dad without his bromo  
Without love  
Life is making out with perry como!_

_Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause i never wanna be  
Without love  
So darling, throw away the key _

I'm yours forever  
Throw away the key  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!

"I don't know what I will do without her." Collins said taking a big spoon full of ice cream.  
"What happened?" Roger asked.  
"I bought skim milk and she thought it was my way to tell that she was fat and then we both kinda blew it way out of poportion," Collins explained,"and I ended up here"  
Mark came into the loft, his camera in hand. He had been out filming.  
"Hey guys," Mark said, he got a grunt as a response from Collins,"Whats going on?"  
"Collins and Angel broke up." Maureen explained  
Mark stood there look of shock on his face, "The apocalypse is coming, I've always thought if you two ever broke up it would be a sign of the apocalypse".  
Mark went and got a piece of paper and a pencil.  
"What are you doing?" Roger asked  
"I am writing down everything I need to do before the world ends, since one of the signs has happened."

_Living in the ghetto  
Black is everywhere ya go  
Who'd I've thought I'd love a girl  
With skin as white as winter snow_

It didn't take long for Mimi to get her best friend's apartment.  
"It was all my fault, I over reacted, and now I bet he doesn't even wanna see me" Angel was a mess.  
"You know I bet he is over at the loft, just as upset as you are" Mimi said comforting.  
"I just don't know, I don't think I can live without him"

_In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now I've tasted chocolate  
And I'm never going back_

"Does it always hurt this much" Collins asked.  
"Only when you really love someone" Maureen told him.  
"I can't live without her, I gotta do something to get her back" Collins stated "Mark, Go get me that thing I told you to hold onto for me"

_'Cause without love  
Life is like a beat that you can't follow  
Without love  
Life is dories day at the Apollo  
Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love_

_So darling, never set me free  
I'm yours forever  
Never set me free  
No, no, no!_

"Mimi, I need him, I just need him" Angel said  
"Then go get your man chica" Mimi told her  
and with that Angel got dressed

_'Cause without love  
Life is like a prom that won't invite us_

Collins got what he needed from Mark and went to go talk to his Angel.

_Without love  
Life's getting my big break and laryngitis_

Angel put on Collins' coat and began to look for her lover.

_Without love  
Life's a '45' when you can't buy it_

Collins walked down the street.  
"Jesus, it's cold out," He said to himself, looking down at his feet.  
When he looked up saw someone wearing a familiar brown leather overcoat, and began to run towards them.

_Without love  
Life is like my mother on a diet_

Angel heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see what it was, and saw Collins running toward her.  
"COLLINS!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
The two lovers embraced.

_Like a week that's only Mondays  
Only ice cream never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"_

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I should have never yelled at you" Collins said.  
"No, I'm the one who should sorry, I shouldn't have taken milk so seriously" Angel apologized.  
"It was my fault I should of payed attention to what milk you drink and I was just being stu-" Angel cut him off with a passionate kiss.

_DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER  
'Cause I never wanna be..._

"I have a gift for you" Collins said, he reached into the hidden pocket of his orange vest and pulled out a box.  
He handed it to Angel.

_Without love  
Yes now you've captured me_

She opened it, there was a necklace inside it with emerald heart pendant.  
"Oh my god, Tom this is beautiful," Angel said in awe. "How on earth did you afford it?"  
"It was a gift from my grandma, she told me to give it to someone special" Collins explained putting the necklace on her.  
"So I'm special" Angel snaked her arms around Collins' neck.  
"Damn right your special" Collins said firmly placeing a kiss on her lips.

_Without love  
I surrender happily_

"There's one more thing" Collins said  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah"  
He pulled a small box out of his pant pocket.

_Without love  
Never set me free_

He opened it, there was a small plastic ring.  
"Angel, I love with all my heart, and I want you to be mine for ever." Collins told her,  
"I know it's not that fancy, I'll buy you a proper one when I have enough money, so for now think of this as a 'pre-engagement' ring."

_No, no, no  
No, I ain't lying'_

Angel's eyes began to tear up.  
"I love you so much, would put it on me?"  
"With pleasure" Collins slipped the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit.

_Never set me free  
No, no, no_

They walked home stopping every so often to kiss. Roger perched on the fire escape, saw one of those kisses.  
"Well what do you know" he said himself and then shouted into the loft "MARK, THE APOCALYPSE IS NOT COMING, IT WAS A FALSE ALARM!"

_No, I don't wanna live without  
Love, love, love  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Darling, you had best believe me,  
Never leave me without love!_


End file.
